


between the lines

by Fruityloo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Lowercase, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityloo/pseuds/Fruityloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know shintarou is much more honest when he isn't speaking</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the lines

he's always been an unwilling eater, though you know it’s no moral objection

by the dismissive way he regards all who are not vampires,

beneath him –

but you've always been equals.

"it’s just because I'm hungry," he insists,

yet his breath comes uneven on your neck, the hand holding you steady shakes in its grip.

"of course," you try not to laugh.

it's in your nature to tease, but as his teeth sink into your neck

your breath hitches. you say nothing

and place a hand on the back of his head. the fervent sucking grows steady.

you smile. "that's my shin-chan"  

**Author's Note:**

> i spent like two hours world building and all i got was this tiny drabble. it's whatever.  
> experimenting with a new style, so any feedback is helpful! in addition, this is also my first time writing takao & midorima, so thoughts on that are appreciated as well.  
> thank you!


End file.
